Battle of Ko-Koro
The Ko-Koro Assault was attack by the forces of The Mangaia Pact, led by Echelon, during the third chapter of Book Two. Goals Sanctum Guard and allies *Defend Ko-Koro The Mangaia Pact and allies *Conquer Ko-Koro Major Events *Echelon and his crew entered Ko-Koro undetected as Lesterin mourning and bombed a portion of the Citadel (the main bridge was destroyed) and attacked the Sanctum. *The remainder of the Makuta Followers, along with The Brotherhood of Ak'rei'an, began their assault on the village's main gate, using their photothermic powder as a means of tearing the defenses to pieces. *A unit of 20 Kane-Ra cavalry, led by Captain Korzaa, sally out, and attack the besiegers. *Some fights occured at the hospital in the Nuju-Marion complex, but Krayzikk the Titan and others protected the patients as they were evacuated. *The main gate was blown up with Stralix powder, and the cavalry retreated. The Brotherhood forces pushed in to the city. *The Nightfall defeated the defenders of the Sanctum, and pushed further inside. *The evacuation was started. Some inhabitants were led to the Nuju-Marion complex through an underground ice passage by the Sanctum Guard, and left the city. *The Ko-Koro prison was attacked, the defenders were defeated and the inmates were freed. *A mercenary organization called The Outsiders sent five warriors (Forger, Enforcer, Judge, Champion and Tracer) to help with the evacuation, in hope of getting rewarded. Minor Events *Jin, Pae, and Nika joined Echelon and co. in the fight. *Ropurungui and Revekk spearheaded the defense of the citadel. Sukot Urn Voyuk and Gevenne joined them. The Toa of Gravity issued a challenge to Echelon and his followers, which was promptly answered by Agrona, then Karnakie and Eisen. Gevenne engaged Eisen, Revekk attacked Agrona only to be stopped by Greisk. *Larikon Torchbearer astride his great ash bear gave a rousing speech to his fellow cultists, and with zealotry they rushed down the mountain side toward the main gate. *Kitano pounded against the gates of Ko-Koro with a pair of Rahi summoned by his kanoka blade. After weakening the gate he stepped aside for the Brotherhood of Ak'rei'an to finish the job with barrels of photothermic powder gathered by the cult in months prior. When the cavalry of Kane-Ra from the Sanctum Guard arrived, Kitano kualsi-ed back from the battle and used his kanoka blade to create disorder among the ranks by taking over one of the rahi. *Priicu sent five letters from the Wise Man's Archive to each surrounding Koro, along with a note titled HELP to Ihu-Koro. Soon enough reserves from the northern mountain village were skiiing downhill to the rescue. *Onoraza attacked a group of Ko-Matoran guards, but was challenged by the Toa of Ice name Dahkapa. Fe-Matoran mercenary named Londar joined Dahkapa to help him against Onoraza. The fight ended in a stalemate, and Dahkapa let Onoraza escape. *Zekev and Zomma Caruchi fought in the city streets as Zomma tried to leave the village. *Taleen, having jumped over the wall to engage the forces of darkness, was attacked from the air by Karemo and defeated. She limped back to the Koro and was taken to hospital by Jalkron. Involved Characters Sanctum Guard *Captain Korzaa *Unnamed Guard Captain: NPC at the gate *Ikkel: A Guard NPC at the gate *Jaatava: A Ko-Matoran NPC guard *Kallio: NPC guard *Sukot urn Voyuk *Ropurungui *Jornetar (NPC Kane-Ra Rider) *Trillia (NPC Kane-Ra Rider) =Other defenders= *Kellin and his Ussal crab 'Cancer' *Krayzikk *Londar *Dahkapa *Gevenne *Taleen *Icha *Kimala *Jalkron *Jornetar *Brontes *Joskander *Raaka *Wraith *Razsk *Revekk The Legacy *Echelon *Kohra *Rorg *Eisen *Agrona *Karnakie *Kitano *Karemo *Mortem *Ishi Polzin The Brotherhood of Ak'rei'an *Grandmaster Larikon Torchbearer *Sir Zekev *Sir Ira *Sir Zolarn *Sir Jaaku *Lady Rakona *Goran (Zombie of Rakona) *Sir Thentyle *Sir Weiss Other Attackers *Dayeth *Greisk *Zolam *Xxeth *The Toa Shaydas: Onic, Chavara, Panyk Unaffiliated *Zomma Caruchi: A Toa with a surly mouth out for himself. *Onoraza: Wanted to kill all Matoran. *Jin *Pae *Nika *Priicu: Sent letters to each Koro, requesting immediate help *Celsakh (Deceased) *Verulas *Haarnak The Outsiders *Forger *Tracer *Enforcer *Judge *Champion Quotes Category:Events Category:Ko-Wahi Category:Ko-Koro Category:2013 Arc Category:Battles